1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display apparatus that brings out images displayed on the liquid crystal display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when electric field is applied to liquid crystal, an arrangement of liquid crystal is adjusted, so that optical transmittance of the liquid crystal is changed.
A liquid crystal display apparatus uses the liquid crystal to transform an electrical signal generated from an information processing device into a visible image.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal control module and a light supplying module.
The liquid crystal control module controls an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules. The liquid crystal control module includes an effective display region and a non-effective display region. An image is display via the effective display region. The non-effective display region surrounds the effective display region.
The light supplying module provides the liquid crystal control module with a light.
Recently, many researches for developing a display apparatus for prominent images have been performed.